


[Podfic of] Theft of Assets, Destruction of Property / written by Helenish

by EosRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Forced Marriage, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: Surely it is a mistake to allow a single youthful indiscretion to cloud an already promising career.





	[Podfic of] Theft of Assets, Destruction of Property / written by Helenish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theft of Assets, Destruction of Property](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808485) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



cover art by eosrose

Download  
---  
[M4B](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Theft-of-Assets-Destruction-of-Property.m4b) (79.7 MB, 02:51:24)  
Table of Contents  
Part 1 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Theft-of-Assets-Destruction-of-Property-01.mp3) (40.88 MB, 00:59:18)  
Part 2 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Theft-of-Assets-Destruction-of-Property-02.mp3) (40.14 MB, 00:58:13)  
Part 3 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Theft-of-Assets-Destruction-of-Property-03.mp3) (40.82 MB, 00:59:12)  
Crosspost  
This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/theft-of-assets-destruction-of-property/) website.


End file.
